El amor empieza por el odio
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de que Olga muriera Helga va en busca del responsable indirecto de su muerte Arnold Shortman , Helga lo odia pero será cierto que del odio nace el amor , o será que el amor empieza por el odio
1. El prefacio del amor

El amor comienza por el odio

Capítulo uno : prefacio del amor

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a nickelodeon

A mi corta edad no debería de haber a vivido lo que yo he vivido ,ver a mi hermana morir a mi hermana por amor quitarse la vida por el desamor mientras ella escribía con sangre un nombre y una declaración "Arnold te amo" yo conocía a la persona para quien iba ese mensaje ,Arnold Shortman ,el novio de mi hermana o más bien ex novio de mi hermana pues ellos decidieron darse un tiempo ya que Arnold se mudaría a un pequeña ciudad llamada Hillwood ,no sabía cuánto le afectaría a mi hermana mayor por solo dos años, pero eso no importa juré ante todo que te cuidaría cosa que no cumplí y ahora busco venganza porque ante todo el fue un idiota al prometer que un día regresaría por ella y ahora estoy en aeropuerto con rumbo a Hillwood para confrontar al idiota que hizo que ella se quitara la vida mientras hago este monólogo interno se acerca mi madre y mi padre

_ Estas segura de que quieres ir a esa ciudad

_ Más que nunca estoy segura debo ver a ese imbecil para que sepa lo que a hecho

_ Nadie es culpable de lo que hizo tu hermana dijo mi madre

_ Si lo hay y es Arnold Shortman

_ Solo te harás daño si lo buscas

_ Dejala no habrá nada que la haga cambiar de opinión dijo mi padre

_ Así es y si me disculpan tengo un avión que abordar

_ Esta bien hija cuídate dijeron mis padres

Mientras en los altavoces anunciaban que mi vuelo estaba por despegar y que era hora de abordar poco a poco voy subiendo al avión mientras pienso esto es por Olga, no quiero ni imaginar lo que tuviste que sufrir para tomar esa fatídica decisión ,tu lo amabas tanto como para decir si no esta conmigo no quiero vivir ,algo que yo no podría ni decir mucho menos hacer ,pero porque Arnold,por mas que lo veo no puedo creer que el te haya entregado todo el universo conocido para que llegues a tal extremo de suicidarte y aún no entiendo el porqué ,creería que el no te amo como tu a el, eso está por verse termino mi monólogo cuando me doy cuenta que estoy por aterrizar

Abordó un taxi en busca de el infeliz que merece el peor castigo escrito por la historia de la humanidad pero mis esfuerzos son infructuosos hasta que en el taxi oigo una voz familiar en la radio y le preguntó a el conductor de el taxi si sabía dónde era la estación de radio de donde estábamos sintonizando el conductor me dijo que estaba como a hora y media donde nos encontramos entonces le pedí que me llevara ,había encontrado a Arnold , escuchando su programa

* no pierdan de vista lo importante lo más importante es el amor que mueve todo ,sin amor todo en la vida es gris ,desabrido y opaco es todo por hoy no pero no olviden sintonizar mañana a la misma hora y en mismo Hillwood FM .1427 *

Maldito hipócrita pense, que sabrá el de amor, porque mi hermana murió por el amor enfermizo que le profesaba a el que el dolor fue tanto que dejó este mundo ,pero acaso sabré yo lo que es el amor en mis dieciséis años nunca me he enamorado, no a habido idiota que se logre quedar con mi corazón, pero el sabrá su significado porque sigo sin entender el porque , pero eso no importa ahora me digo a mí misma cuando el carro se estaciona frente a la estación, me bajo del carro y pago la correspondiente tarifa y me dispongo a entrar a la estación de radio, los trabajadores de la misma me ven extrañado pero preguntó por Arnold Shortman y me dicen donde está su cabina y lo veo que está guardando las últimas cosas para irse, en eso llega un chica pelirroja y los escucho de lejos

_ Hola Lila

_ Hola Arnold amor dice Lila mientras lo besa

_ Ya termino solo guardo mis últimas cosas

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de embestirlo y arinconarlo

_ ERES UN MALDITO dije con rabia incontrolable

_ Quien eres me dijo

Fin del primer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado, pero antes de irme quisiera explicar unos puntos

1 Arnold y Olga tienen la misma edad dieciocho años

2 se que el suicidio es un tema delicado y no se si lo trate de la mejor manera posible para eso pienso que si este fanfic tiene reacciones negativas sobre cómo aborde el tema sera borrado no pienso herir a nadie que su familia haya pasado por esto

3 esta historia la tenía en mente hace mucho tenía la idea pero no había contexto hasta ahora y no se si lo hice bien

Ahora si les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review y ahora más que nunca son más importantes yo las leeo todas y sin más iberius se despide


	2. El inicio del amor

El amor empieza por el odio

Capítulo dos: inicio del amor

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni sin el de maricela los derechos le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon y Marco Antonio Solís respectivamente

Sin el ( maricela)

Sin el

Se ha acabado el camino

Y ahora no se donde ir

Ya presiento

Que la tristeza se acerca

Y me empieza a seguir

Hoy se que mi vida

No era tan mía

También era de el

Y mi orgullo se empieza a caer

Y de nuevo se empieza encender

Esa llama que quise apagar

Y que nunca podré

( coro)

No quiero esta vida

No se que hacer

Sin el no la puedo entender

Hoy se que lo amo

Pero se fue

Lo dejé partir

Y hoy no se vivir

Sin el

(Coro)

No quiero esta vida

No se que hacer

Sin el no la puedo entender

Hoy se que lo amo

Pero se fue

Lo dejé partir

Y hoy no se vivir sin el

(Fin del coro)

Hoy se que mi vida

No era tan mía

También era de el

Y mi orgullo comienza a caer

Y de nuevo se empieza a encender

Es llama que quise apagar

Y que nunca podre

Coro

Hoy más que nunca soy testigo de lo que el amor puede ser capaz de hacer , si me dijeran que mis acciones fueron responsables de un muerte nunca lo habría creído ,pero parece que que no conocía a Olga tan bien como yo creía, todo esto me enteré hace minutos

Flashback

_ ERES UN MALDITO dijo la chica rubia que tenía enfrente con rabia e impotencia que decir verdad me pareció tierno

_ quien eres pregunte

_ El apellido Pataky te suena familiar me dijo furiosa mientras un lágrima rodaba su mejilla

_ Pataky, Pataky dije tratándome de acordarme esta que me acuerdo de Olga _ eres hermana de Olga

_ En efecto soy Helga

_ Que quiere Olga por que te envió pregunte intrigado y algo hartado por qué recibía demasiada llamadas de Olga diciendo que me extrañaba y ya estaba harto por eso termine con ella hace dos semanas

_ Ella no me envió , dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas y su ira y continuó _ ella no me envió por qué ella está muerta

_ Que dije atónito ante la incredulidad de la noticia

_ Ella se suicidó escribiendo _ en este punto se derrumbó llorando frente a mi aún sujetando del cuello _ ella murió escribiendo aún " TE AMO ARNOLD "

Quise abrazarla confortarla pero no creí prudente

_ Eso pasó hace unas semanas _a ella le regresó la ira _ así que tu eres el responsable y veo que tu no estás demasiado dolido ya estás saliendo con una perra

Fin del flashback

_ Yo no sabía nada y es mas ella sabia que yo había terminado con ella alrededor de tres semanas

_ Que ? Me dijo con una incredulidad increíble

_ Yo hace casi un mes que le escribí un carta donde terminaba con ella porque si era cierto que la amaba ya no sentía nada por ella desde hace tiempo

_ No te creo

_ Aquí está la carta me fue reenviada hace dos días

_ Eso fue después de morir

_ Yo creo que ella la envió antes de morir pero apenas pudo llegar

_ Puedo verla me dijo Helga extendiendo la mano

_ por supuesto

Querida Olga

No se como empezar estas líneas

Pero creo que hay para empezar

Desde el inicio

Olga ya no te amo

Y creo que es momento

De que cada uno

Tomé su camino

Te deseo

Lo mejor

Espero que me perdones

Por no hacer esto

De frente

Pero sería demasiado

Doloroso

Para ambos

Con cariño

Arnold Shortman

_ Ya veo, ahora veo lo que causaste ,no eres un maldito ,eres un monstruo

_ Espera yo no soy el culpable de eso

_Si ,si lo eres y ahora he venido para confrontar al asesino de mi hermana

Ella estaba a punto de irse pero la retengo

_ Espera Helga

Ella se safa y me cachetea

_ Jamás vuelvas a decir mi nombre

_ Espera Arnold no tiene la culpa de que tu estúpida hermana se haya suicidado dice Lila

Helga cachetea a Lila

_ Jamás vuelvas a osar a nombrar a mi hermana

_ Lila déjame esto a mi contesto

_ Helga se que estas indignada por cómo murió tu hermana pero no tengo la culpa de ello y menos puedes hacer juicios de mi sin conocerme

_ Que sugieres

_ Dame una semana para demostrarte que no soy el ser sin sentimientos que crees que soy

_ está bien pero te advierto mi percepción sobre ti no cambiará

Yo de inmediato recojo el resto de mis cosas y me retiro pero me doy cuenta Helga va detrás de mi

_ Que haces preguntó

_ Vas a demostrarme como eres en realidad

_ Si que tiene que ver con eso

_ Que a partir de hoy te seguiré a donde vayas

_ Que ?

_ Así como lo oyes

_ Esta bien al cabo no iba a ser nada hoy

_ Arnold ahora que aclaramos eso a donde vamos

_ A mi casa respondo y me despido de Lila _ adiós Lila

En eso miró a Helga tirándole un dedo del medio

_ Helga

_ Que

_ Mira Helga aunque yo haya salido con Olga y por más que quise a la misma, ahora estoy saliendo con Lila y la quiero así que por favor te pido que la respetes

_ Esta bien ahora podemos irnos dijo Helga desganada y sarcástica

Íbamos caminando por la calle cuando de la nada ella me hace una pregunta

_ Oye dijo

_ Si conteste

_ oi tu programa y te preguntó no eres un poco hipócrita

_ Por qué lo dices

_ Cómo porque ,hablo por todo lo hiciste con Olga, decías que la amaba y no era así

_ Para empezar tu nisiquiera te has enamorado

_ A caso sabes lo que yo he sentido o he dejado de sentir

_ Crees que tu hermana no me habló de ti

_ Pero que

_ Ella me dijo que nunca te enamoraste

_ Es que ninguna idiota pudo conquistarme y eso que

_ Que no puedes decirme si yo ame o no, yo sí ame por eso estuve junto a ella en primer lugar ,pero algo en nuestras relacion se rompió

_ Y haber dime gurú del amor que es el amor dijo Helga sarcástica moviendo los dedos

_ El amor es un sensación que te recorre todo el cuerpo y te vuelve un idiota, y hace querer estar con esa persona y te soy sincero creo que no siento eso con Lila

_ Ah no y por qué estar con ella en primer lugar

_ No lo sé tal vez solo sea atracción, o solo la quiero pero no la amo

_ Si como se está platica no cambió la forma de como yo te veo dijo tratando de terminar el tema

_ Si y que tal esto dije esto arrancando un flor del parque donde pasábamos

_ crees que un flor me hará cambiar de opinión dijo fingiendo molestia

_ No pero tal vez calme tu ira hacia mí dije de forma algo coqueta a decir verdad

Helga se río un risa genuina no fingida quien sabe cuando fue la última vez que rió ,después de todo lo que tuvo que ver y vivir esta imagen de ella me parece demasiado tierna .

Ella se pone la flor entre el pelo y seguimos nuestro camino

_ Llegamos

_ Vives aquí ?

_ Se que no es muy lujoso pero aquí vivían mis abuelos ,pero cuando ellos murieron mis padres se hicieron cargo de este lugar esa fue la razón de mi partida

Vi como ella se apidiaba de mi ser ,porque no me fui así porque si

_ Hola padres ella es Helga es la hermana de Olga mi ex novia

_ Hola Helga como esta Olga

_ Ella está_ iba decir Helga

_ Ella está bien interrumpi y continúe _ ella ( refiriéndome a Helga) se quedará unos días no habrá un habitación disponible

_ Porque les mentiste me dijo Helga susurrando

_Porque mis padres no tienen porque enterarse de el motivo de su muerte , aparte esto es entre tú y yo

Entonces le vuelvo a poner atención a mi papá

_ Lo siento hijo pero todas las habitaciones están ocupadas

_ Maldición dije

_ Si quieres puede quedarse en tu cuarto dijo mi padre

_ Papá olvidas que mandamos a reparar el sillón si se queda conmigo ella tendría que dormir en mi cama

_ Oh no ,no pienso dormir en tu cama

_ Podría pedirte un habitación en un hotel dije para salir de la situación

_ Arnold sabes cuánto te saldría pagar un cuarto de hotel a esta hora y porque ir a un hotel si aquí tienes posada

_ Pero papá

_ Pero nada ella se quedará aquí y mañana traeremos el sillón y ella podrá dormir ahí

_ Esta bien papá

Ella me espera a que me ponga mi piyama cuando terminó yo salgo y espero que ella se cambie sus maletas habían llegado a se unas horas porque ella las dejó en la terminal y cuando supo que se quedaría aquí llamó para que las trajeran, cuando salió no se si deba decirlo ya que es la hermana de mi ex ,pero aún si lo diré para mi ella estaba hermosa

Me dispuse a dormir pero no podía dormir la culpa me carcomia y ver a Helga abrazándose así misma no hacía nada mas que elevar mi culpa a niveles insospechados por mi, por qué me digo a mí mismo si fui un buen novio?, si fui una buena persona?, o simplemente fui el idiota que causó el sufrimiento que llevó a la posterior muerte de Olga?

Pero cuando me doy cuenta Helga se abrazaba a mi y dijo

_ Perdóname Olga nunca puede cuidarte

_ Helga digo tratando de despertarla y que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo

_ Lo siento Olga no te debiste ir así dijo Helga

Pero más que lo veo y digo que algo en mi código moral está mal no puedo de dejar de pensar que está hermosa y sin pensar dos veces la abrazo y como dije antes en la estación por alguna razón que aún no entiendo quiero consolarla y le digo

_ Todo estará bien

Ella sigue hablando pero en lo único que pienso es en el latido de su corazón, tum ,pum,tum, pum sonaba constante y con eso consigo dormir

Fin del segundo capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo ya que no tuve reviews negativas sobre el tema del suicidio decidí escribir este segundo capítulo, pero si veo una review negativa sobre cómo abordo el tema este fanfic se irá y les recuerdo que pueden dejarme una review y sin más iberius se despide


	3. El amor más allá de la pasión

El amor empieza por el odio

Capítulo tres :el amor mas allá de la pasión

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett

Advertencia este fanfic tendrá un poco de lemon

Mientras duermo pienso entre sueños a caso podré ser tan estúpida , yo vine aquí porque quería vengarme de lo que fue y ahora voy a conocer mas a fondo al causante indirecto de tu muerte, aún no puedo creer que te hayas ido , siempre eramos tú y yo contra el mundo, hasta que un buen día, maldito sea es día y maldita se su estampa, tu te enamoraste de él ,pero el se fue aunque ahora se el porqué, aunque no justifico su traición, el debió haber buscado una forma de quedarse a tu lado, en eso oigo entre el sueños

_ Todo va estar bien

Como va estar todo bien si ya no estás , pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te vengaré, pero como matarlo, no creo ser capaz, porque ,porque no puedo quitar una vida después de ver tu vida extinguirse frente a mis ojos, en eso pienso en una idea definida en un palabra amor, fingiré que estoy enamorada de él y luego le diré la verdad demostrándole la inutilidad del supuesto amor del que el cree ciegamente y pienso Maquiavélicamente

_ Lo que te espera Arnold Shortman

De repente despierto y veo que estoy abrazado a él y el a mi por alguna razón que no entiendo yo creo que al ver que lo abrazaba el correspondió el abrazo , pero al tener conciencia de mi plan lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y el se despierta

_ Hola Helga me dice Arnold con mucho cariño

_ Hola Arnold respondo con el mismo tono usado por Arnold

_ Parece que hoy no estás tan enojada

_ Es que comprendí que lo que hizo mi hermana no fue tu culpa y quisiera disculparme por lo que te dije ayer dije con dulzura fingida

_ Disculpa aceptada dijo Arnold separándose lentamente del abrazo

_ Discúlpame por esto dijo Arnold refiriéndose al abrazo y continuó _es que mientras dormías yo creo que soñabas con Olga y te abrazaste a mí pensando que era ella , yo traté de despertarte pero no reacionabas pensé que lo más prudente era corresponder el abrazo dijo Arnold apenado

_ No te preocupes dije restándole importancia

( perspectiva de Arnold )

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo es tan tierna incluso más de lo que era Olga pero que digo yo amé a Olga antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda en nuestra relación, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar esto tengo cosa que hacer

( fin de la perspectiva de Arnold)

_ Y ahora adónde vamos Arnold

_ Hoy voy hacer una hora de caminata y después me iré a la estación si quieres puedes quedarte aquí , yo después paso por ti después para ir a la estación dijo Arnold Condecienmente

_ No Arnold te dije que lugar que irás yo también iría así que andando

_ Helga es que no entiendes casi nadie puede seguir mi ritmo

_ Arnold no quiero excusas dije coquetamente mientras le ponía mi dedo en su boca _ Arnold no será tan duro

_ Siendo así preparte dijo mientras excavada en su cajón buscando algo y me lanza unos shorts y una camisa deportiva que pertenecía a una mujer

_ A quien le pertenecían estas cosas dije intrigada

_ A Lila pero ella no los utiliza

Mi ira quería crecer pero recuerdo mi plan

_ Y que hace en tu casa digo tratándo de contener mi rabia

_ Es que ella vivía aquí

_ Que? Dije fingiendo incredulidad para disimular mi enojo

_ Es que esta no es la primera vez que estoy en un relación con Lila

_ Que?

_ Así es antes de que yo saliera con Olga yo salía con Lila dijo Arnold tratando de excusarse y continuó _ pero de repente nuestra relación se volvió tóxica pero después conocí a Olga y el resto es historia , en mi anterior relación con Lila ella vivía aquí ya que era un huésped más de esta casa y un buen día ella se mudó aquí y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso , ya que era muy dependiente a mí hasta que la terminé pero ciertas cosas de ella se quedaron aquí

_ No importa eso es pasado cierto dije con cierta incertidumbre no se porque

_ Si ,porque a pesar que ella es mi novia cada quien vive en su casa dijo Arnold tratando de hacerme entender que ella no vive aquí y siguió hablando _ bueno resultó esto vámonos ya que hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Esta conversación fue hace dos años yo decidí quedarme más tiempo del que originalmente tenía planeado quedarme , lo hice para estudiarlo aprender de su forma de ver la vida así pasaron las semanas, luego los meses y por último los años dos años que me han servido para que el se enamore de mi , pero yo también me estaría enamorando de él, porque ciertamente algo en su ser causaba corto circuito en mi , tal vez su instinto de protección o tal vez su culpabilidad al sentirse vaya la redundancia culpable ,sea como sea pretendo cumplir mi promesa Arnold Shortman a de sufrir, a veces Lila y yo discutíamos sentía celos de su parte y no se porque ella siempre quiera estar pegada a Arnold.

Arnold tenía razón yo no podía seguir su ritmo ya que me cansaba demasiado rápido y el seguía como si nada a veces bajaba el ritmo y me preguntaba

_ Estas bien Helga

_ si estoy bien contestaba

El me veía como alguien que debía proteger y cuidar tal vez era el cargo de conciencia , por lo que pasó con Olga mientras ese pensar inundaba mi mente otro más interesante cimbro mi mente

_ Arnold puede hacerte una pregunta

_ Si cuál es tu pregunta

_ Lila no debería estar con nosotros haciendo esto

_ Es que ella se fue una semana a Denver a ver a sus abuelos de hecho el día de ayer ,ella se fue en la tarde , ella debería estar molesta por que no la acompañe al aeropuerto y por el contrario hubiera decidido irme contigo , y te digo un secreto

_ Dime Arnold

_ Ella está celosa de ti

_ Celosa ella de mi ? Porque?

_ Bueno eres hermana de Olga y cree que eso será suficiente para que yo me fije en ti ya que son muy parecidas

_ No debería dije jugando

_ Yo creo que si

_ Haber cabeza de balón dime porque tu noviecita debería estar celosa de mi dije sarcásticamente

_ Bueno a pesar de lo que quieras mostrar eres alguien gentil y bondadosa, te preocupas por los demás , eres solidaria ante la adversidad ,eres alegre , eres alguien con quien pudiera compartir mis pensamientos y el cómo me siento y algo más eres hermosa

Todas las palabras estremecieron mi ser desde los pies hasta la cabeza , no podía creer que alguien pensara así de mi ,pero no puedo caer tengo una misión llamada venganza, pero que es lo que siento , jamás había sentido esto, concéntrate Helga tienes una misión que cumplir después de caminar desde el parque donde estábamos hasta la estación y también después de oír su programa de radio y terminar, tengo todo eso que me dijo hace dos horas pero son interrumpidos por Arnold que señala que es hora de irnos

Era increíble que hace dos años yo inicié una misión de vendetta pero creo que la cumplí demasiado bien ,Arnold muestra los primeros síntomas de estar enamorado de mi ,pero con algo no contaba que yo también me enamoraría de él,despues dos años con el y después de que me confesara virtudes de mi ser, miseria se la vida , si tengo que continuar hurgando dentro del ser de Arnold , porque aunque no lo dijera ese día cuando dormimos juntos y el me abrazo tengo que decirlo el calor de su cuerpo era confortable, me hacía sentir protegida ,cuando llegamos a la casa el estaba callado , demasiado callado

Cuando entramos había un letrero decía

" queridos Arnold y Helga tuvimos que ir a Canadá regresamos mañana por la mañana en congelador hay pizzas para que cenen nos vemos luego

Arnold revisa el congelador encontrado las pizzas

_ Bueno Helga parece que nos quedamos solos

Yo sabía a dónde iba esto ,pero sería mi primera vez, y aún no puedo creer que estoy a punto de traicionar la memoria de mi hermana, porque estoy seguro que si lo hará, porque a pesar de haber profesado un amor que ahora se esfumó, subo a la habitación junto con el , el va por palomitas y una película.

Yo estaba nerviosa porque como dije era mi primera vez ,cuando el llega con los suministros para ver la película nos sentamos en recién reparado sofá( otra vez como hace dos años)veo como el empieza mover su brazo a mi hombro lentamente las horas empiezan a pasar lentamente ,el me ve , yo lo veo , y nuestra inhibiciónes desaparecen , el quita mi camisa y yo la de el , el me empieza a besar el me hace estremecer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, porque ahora cada parte de mi es de él, ahora entiendo porque lo amabas tanto hermana ,justo cuando esta por hacerme el amor se detiene

_No puedo seguir dice Arnold besándome una última vez

_Que te pasa? digo antes de besarlo otra vez

_ Es que me siento culpable por lo de Olga la estoy traicionando , la estamos traicionando

Mi pregunto será cierto?, yo juré que la vengaría y Arnold juró amarla, pero eso ya pasó no podemos hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante no debemos pensar en el pasado ,yo ahora amo a Arnold Shortman

_ Arnold, Olga ya no está , tenemos que seguir sin ella dije llorando mientras volví a besarlo

No podría dejarlo así continué sin para quería tener a Arnold dentro de mi , pero algo cruzó mi mente mientras yo gemía de placer y el me hacía el amor ,tal vez el no hubiera traicionando a Olga pero yo sí a él durante dos años le fingí amor después de esto tendríamos que hablar de esto

Después de la extenuante tarea me doy cuenta que esto no era simplemente por placer era por amor ,me doy cuenta que el me abraza y ahora como el lo haría le correspondo el abrazo y siento todo su calor ,siento sus ansias de protegerme y me siento tan culpable por lo que te hice,cuando el despierta me dice

_ Hola Helga dice Arnold mientras se acomoda para acurrucarse conmigo

_ Arnold tenemos que hablar

Fin del tercer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo pueden dejar un review que yo las Leo todas y sin más iberius se despide


	4. El amor más allá del rencor

El amor empieza por el odio

Capítulo cuatro:el amor mas allá del rencor

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y nickelodon

Despierto después de hacerle el amor a Helga ella era increíble, era un increíble mundo de ternura al que había viajado al verla junto a mi abrazada a mi y yo a ella, sin inventarme torpes excusas , pero ese mundo se derrumbaría después cuatro sencillas e insignificantes palabras que ella dijo

_ Arnold tenemos que hablar dijo Helga muy seriamente

_ Dime dije intrigado por saber que era tan importante para poner a Helga así

_ Bueno Arnold no se como empezar esto

_ dime sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa dije mientras la abrazaba más a mí pero ella deshizo el abrazo

_ Arnold seré concisa y breve yo desde hace dos años te he fingido

_ Que ? dije al no saber que estaba pasando y estaría mintiendo si no dijera que su confesión cimbro mi mundo

_ Hace dos años después de aquel sueño donde te abracé planeé vengarme de la muerte de Olga pero no sabía como así que me vino la idea de fingirte amor, así demostraría la inutilidad de tu dichoso amor, pero con lo que no contaba es que después de dos años de pasar contigo , yo me enamoraría de ti.

_ Helga porque hiciste esto, cuanto de lo de ayer fue de verdad?

_ Todo contesto con esperanza de que le creyera

_ Y esperas que te crea, como no me has mentido durante dos malditos años en mi cara, vamos te mentí pero digo la verdad ahora ,si como no te divertiste jugando con lo que sentía y por eso ahora después de hacerte el amor y dijiste vamos a destruir el mundo de Arnold

_ Arnold eso no es así yo te lo dije ahora porque te _ decía Helga antes de interrumpirla

_ Helga no Oses en decir esas palabras, ya que lo tuyo no es amor ,lo tuyo es un engaño inconcebible e incongruente o acaso que esperabas que después de decirme esto yo iba decir no te preocupes te creo y se que me amas, no verdad, yo si te amaba, como yo amé a Olga y sabes que yo había terminado con Lila hace dos días

_ Que?

Flashback

_ Hola Lila dije cabizbajo

_ Hola Arnold , que tienes ? pregunto sería Lila

_ Lila no se cómo decirte esto , pero quiero ser breve quiero terminar contigo

_ Arnold no me digas que es por Helga

_ Si es por Helga, me enamoré de ella

_ Primero fue Olga y ahora Helga siempre que se cruza una Pataky en tu camino tu yo terminamos mal

_Sabes que no es así la primera vez que terminamos fue porque tu eras demasiado demandante y luego fue cuando yo conocí a Olga

_ Esta bien espero que no te arrepientas

_ Adiós Lila

Fin del flashback

_ Así fue y ahora resulta que todo lo que crei de ti fue una farsa

_ Sabes que Arnold todo esto se hubiera evitado si tu hubieras sido la mitad de hombre que dices que eres y te hubieras quedado con mi hermana, que le hiciste tanta falta , y yo no tendría que haber venido hasta aquí y no hubiera planeado mi venganza y mucho menos me hubiera enamorado de ti si tan sólo hubiera tenido los cojones de cumplir tu maldita promesa , y sabes que más mi hermana seguiría viva , todo por tu maldito egoísmo

_ Ahora yo tengo la culpa, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no podía hacerlo vivía con mis padres y si mis padres se mudaban yo tendría que hacerlo y eso no cambia el hecho que tu ,tu la persona que poco a poco en estos dos años empecé a considerar a alguien que yo podría amar pero después de esto ,te odio Helga Pataky espero que te pudras

Dije eso y me largué de ahí lo que menos quería era verle la cara a Helga.

( perspectiva de Helga)

_ Espera Arnold dije tratando de convencer pero no lo logré

_ maldición grite y pateé la cama de Arnold

_ Que es esto ? me pregunté mientras saco una caja de metal

En la tapa decía cartas de Olga

Querido Arnold

No quería molestarte

Pero te extraño

Es innegable que esto de la distancia

Se te va a ti mejor

Que a mí

Perdonad si esta

Carta te deprime

No era esa mi intención

Pero quiero que sepas

Que te amo

Adiós Arnold

Atte.: Olga Pataky

Me quería desmoronar cuando vi la fecha esta carta fue escrita el misma día que Olga se suicidó y más al recordar que yo envié esa carta por Olga

Arnold nisiquiera la había leído ya que la carta estaba aun sellada

Pero debajo de ella encuentro un carta escrita un poco días después de que yo llegara ,lo se porque tenía puesto la fecha de ese día en la parte superior de la misma, lo descubrí cuando empiezo a leer la carta y algo más que descubrí es que esta carta estaba dirigida a mí

_querida Helga _

_Se que en este momento _

_Debes odiarme _

_Pero quiero _

_Pedirte un millón _

_De disculpas_

_Tu perdiste tu _

_Única hermana _

_Indirectamente por mi culpa _

_No es que me sienta culpable_

_Pero quisiera poder_

_Hacer algo _

_Para que tu tristeza _

_Y odio _

_Desaparezca _

_Pero no puedo _

_Ya que no puedo traer _

_De vuelta _

_A Olga _

_Persona que tanto _

_Amé en pasado _

_Y me duele _

_Haberle causado tanto daño _

_Y de paso a ti_

_Esto es todo lo que quiero _

_Decirte _

_Espero que un día _

_Me perdones _

_Y podremos ser amigos _

_O algo más _

_Sin nada _

_Por decir _

_Me despido _

_Atte. Arnold Shortman _

Después de leer esto lo único que quería era estar debajo de los brazos de Arnold y pedirle perdón por la broma cruel por la que lo hice pasar así que me levanté y grité su nombre y bajé por las escaleras buscando por la casa de huéspedes esta que me encuentro a sus padres

_ Lo siento Miles ,Estela no han visto a Arnold

_ Dijo que iría a la tumba de Olga

_ Gracias dije sabiendo donde ir

_ Espera Helga cuando murió Olga

_ Hace dos años grité mientras salía por la puerta

Y Tome el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles

(Fin de la perspectiva de Helga e inicio de la perspectiva de Arnold)

Mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas ,la traición siempre cruzada mi mente, yo traicioné a Olga primero con Lila y luego con Helga , yo que juré amor inocuo y puro pero era cierto, pues no lo era, pero algo ya no funcionaba entre nosotros, pero estaba bien desertar este amor? ,solo porque las cosas no andaban bien ? ,no lo se pero lo que sí se es que quiero pedir disculpas post mortem a Olga.

Y que si Helga me traicionó fingiendo un amor que no sentía yo no soy tan cruel como ella y también le he de pedir perdón a ella también pero primero debería ir a los Ángeles y saber dónde está Olga sepultada lo bueno que después de la discusión yo me llevé mi cartera conmigo tome unas ropas que había dejado en cuarto de lavado que eran mías porque no podría ver a la cara después de su confesión y una vez listo me dispongo a irme cuando mis padres me detienen

_ Hola Arnold oímos una pelea están bien ?

_ Si papá solo tuvimos una discusión Helga y yo

_ Esta bien Arnold ,pero adónde vas

_ voy a el sepulcro de Olga

_ Olga murió? preguntaron intrigados

_ Si papá dije esto con una voz sumamente triste

Tomo un taxi y empiezo a pensar será cierto lo que me dijo Helga en la habitación, será que ella me ama, mi respuesta sería no porque ella fingió sentir algo por mi , pero si es cierto porque, porque ahora lo más conveniente sería irse dejarme un confesión escrita así no podría yo reclamarle , pero ella lo hizo de frente con un faena increíble exponiéndose a mi confrontación , porque lo diría de frente si no me ama ,pero porque ahora ,talvez su conciencia no pudo más y decidió desnudar los retazos de su alma frente a mi y aun sabiendo como pudiera reaccionar ,una vez en el avión no dejo de pensar porque si fuera inhumana simplemente se hubiera ido y después decirme la verdad pero incongruente quererse vengarse así y decirme lo a la cara no puedo concebirlo.

Una vez llegó a Los Ángeles voy a la casa Pataky y parecía que no les gustaba verme por ahí

_ Ah eres tú que quieres Shortman dijo Bob Pataky

_ Necesito saber dónde sepultaron a Olga

_ Para que Shortman ?

_ Para pedirle perdón aunque sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo

_ Esta bien ella está sepultada en el cementerio municipal fila 6 hilera 12

_ Gracias señor y disculpe por todo lo que le hice pasar

_ Si como sea y ahora lárgate de mi propiedad

_ Así lo haré

Me retiro rumbo al cementerio busco a Olga por las lápidas hasta que la encuentro

_ Hola Olga hubiera querido decirte esto cuando estuviste viva, pero quisiera que me perdonarás, aunque no puedes porque ya no estás

_ Ella no puede pero yo sí

_ Helga?

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y quisiera decir dos cosas antes de despedirme una perdón por no actualizar esta semana es que esta semana a sido de locos primero mi cumpleaños que fue la última vez que actualice ,luego la boda por civil de mi hermana fue el viernes y luego el sábado tuve un reunión familiar , y recién el domingo pude celebrar mi cumpleaños y por último el lunes no estuve de humor para escribir solo corregí unos pequeños detalles de el capítulo tres

Y lo otro que quería comentar es darle las gracias a mi amiga que me hizo corregir ciertos errores con este fanfic solo quiero decirte gracias

Ya saben si les gustó o no pueden dejar una review ya que como pueden ver las leo todas y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


	5. El amor más allá de la culpa

El amor empieza por el odio

Capítulo cinco el amor más allá de la culpa

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a Nickelodon

A veces el amor es un maldito que cuando crees saber que las cosas son de cierta forma te dice, idiota las cosas no son así, a veces la venganza es el receptáculo del amor, que sin antes pasar por el dolor, y solo a veces el amor empieza por el odio ,un odio tan grande que es capaz de atentar contra los sentimientos de la persona que decidamos amar ,esto es lo que vivió Helga Geraldine Pataky

_ Ella no puede pero yo sí dijo Helga mientras se acercaba lentamente a Arnold sosteniendo un paraguas

_ Helga que haces aquí no vendrás a seguirte burlándote de mi

_ Arnold vengo sin venganza de por medio dice Helga levantando y continuó_, quiero pedir perdón y que leas esto dice Helga extendiendo sus manos la carta que leyó la misma Helga en la casa de Arnold

_ Pero si esto estaba en mi caja de dijo Arnold antes de ser interrumpido por Helga

_ Si lo se y también leí la carta que estaba dirigida a mi dijo Helga haciendo una pausa y continuó _por que no la habías leído Arnold

_ Tenía miedo

_ Miedo, de que?

_ miedo, de que me extrañará y no poder seguir con ella, a pesar de todo la ame y no quería hacerle daño y termine haciéndolo ,ella murió por mi culpa dijo Arnold llorando

_ Ella sabía que tu no podías seguir con ella, y se resignó a eso ,ella quería decirte antes de su final que te amaba, como hoy yo lo hago

El leyó la carta y se derrumbó frente a ella

_ Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más y decirle cuánto lo siento

_ Ella lo sabe, y más importante yo lo se dijo Helga secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas

_ perdón por todo

_ Créeme la que debería pedir perdón y quiero que sepas ella te amo hasta el último día de su vida y algo más yo fui la que te envié esa carta por ella

_ Que?

Flashback

_ Helga me podrías hacer un favor dijo Olga

_ Si que se te ofrece

_ Necesito que le envíes esta carta a Arnold

_ A ese imbecil, sabes que no responde tus cartas dijo Helga molesta

_ Si lo hace ,pero no te muestro las cartas respuesta

_ Como quieras

_ Gracias Helga y adiós dijo Olga con una voz apagada

Pausa del flashback

_ Pero con lo que no contaba es lo que estaba por vivir dijo Helga

_ yo regresé a casa mis padres no estaban pero el auto de Olga estaba y supuse que ella estaba en casa y no estaba equivocada, pero lo que vería no sería normal y es más en lo que me queda de vida olvidaré .Yo iba entrando cuando en el plató donde ponemos las llaves en mi casa encuentro una carta dirigida a mi de Olga que decía así

Hermana

Se que lo

Que voy hacer

No va ser lo que

Las dos hubiéramos querido

Pero no soporto

La vida sin el

Se que es absurdo

Pero así soy yo

Perdonadme por dejarte

Sola

Pero no puedo seguir

Solo quiero decir

TE AMO Helga

Adiós

Con amor

Olga Pataky

_ Y fui ahí entonces que supe lo que Olga trató y logró hacer y lo intenté impedir , corrí al baño al oír el agua correr y pensé que podría estar ahí

Regreso del flashback

_ Olga estas ahí dijo Helga

_ No se supone que regresarías más tarde dijo Olga con la voz sumamente débil

_ Eso no importa abre la puerta y podremos solucionar esto juntas como siempre lo hacemos por favor abre la puerta dijo Helga con desesperación

_ Helga esto ya no tiene solución, Helga esta es una despedida ya tome mi decisión

_ Mierda vamos abre la maldita puerta eres mi hermana dijo Helga llorando con mucha frustración mientras golpeaba la puerta tratando de abrirla

_ No lo haré dijo Olga con sus últimas fuerzas

_ Vamos somos un equipo Olga ,Olga, Olga por favor no resiste dijo Helga llorando

Fin del flashback

_De algun modo logré abrir la puerta la encontré en la tina de baño que estaba teñida con su sangre y en una pared de la tina había escrito Arnold TE AMO

_Rezaba que solo estuviera inconsciente y trate de tapar la hemorragia, pero como es obvio fallé en protegerla y como también es obvio volví a fallar , cuando me dieron la noticia yo también me quería morir

Flashback

_ Doctor como se encuentra mi hermana

_ lamento mucho decir que hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero su hermana falleció

Pausa del flashback

_ me tiré a llorar y cuando oí la noticia cuando regresé a casa no fue mejor tiré todo lo que había a mi alrededor y solo dije una cosa

Regreso del flashback

_ Maldito seas Arnold Shortman

Fin del flashback

_ Cuando vine aquí hace dos años tenía una meta conocer la persona que destruyó mi mundo y hacerlo pagar, porque mi hermana era lo único que yo tenía luego te conocí y por consiguiente me enamoré de ti y con la tumba de mi hermana juró ante Dios y ante ella que te amo Arnold Shortman esto último último lo dijo Helga con lágrimas en los ojos

El solo puede abrazar a Helga

_ Helga quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento que te vi en mi cabina amenazándome para después derrumbarte ante mi llorando por Olga sentí que te tenía que proteger ,lo haría y lo haré y yo también juro ante Dios y ante la tumba de Olga que te amo Helga Pataky como un vez lo hice con tu hermana y más

Y ambos se abrazan frente a la tumba de Olga Pataky dejando la culpa , el odio y el rencor de lado para amarse por lo que le reste de vida

Fin

Antes de mi despedida habitual quisiera decir dos cosas

Uno

Perdón por la tardanza al subir el capítulo final y es por que no me sentía inspirado como para escribir y creo que se notará en este capítulo

Y dos

Creo que este será el último fanfic que escriba por lo menos de hey Arnold por qué siento que ya he tocado todo los posibles temas que mi desquiciada mente se pudo imaginar pero antes de irme definitivamente pienso terminar todas la series fanfic que tengo pendiente como es terminar la trilogía de hasta que te conocí, un verano como ningún otro, y otro fanfic con título pendiente ,también terminar Arnold en coma , cien días sin ella ect , también terminar la reedición de hasta que te conocí y otros fanfic que no son de hey Arnold.

Y sin más por el momento les recuerdo que pueden dejarme una review que yo con gusto la leeré y quién sabe si por última vez iberius se despide


End file.
